When a disaster occurs, whether natural or man-made, the injury and death toll often depends on how quickly emergency supplies can be delivered to the victims of the disaster. Oftentimes, victims rely on emergency responders outside the disaster zone to supply the necessary supplies. These emergency responders, in some cases, may not be able to reach many victims in a timely fashion such as when the disaster is of great magnitude or widely spread.
For example, if a large number of people are in need of emergency supplies, the supplies available within close proximity of a disaster may not be adequate to treat each victim. Similarly, even if adequate supplies exist within close proximity, it may be difficult or impossible to transport the supplies to those in need.